As an industrial specification for achieving medium exchange in digital home, Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) solves the problem of interconnection and intercommunication among personal computers (PCs), consumer electrical appliances, and mobile terminals through wireless networks and wired networks. Currently, most of applications of DLNA apparatuses and services are still limited to local area networks (LANs) such as home networks and office networks. With the DLNA technology, the existing mobile terminals are only able to share locally stored files with DLNA apparatuses. However, users often use the mobile terminals to access the Internet to play medium files including pictures, music and videos from the cloud. Because the medium files from the cloud are not saved in the mobile terminals, it is impossible to share the medium files from the cloud with the DLNA apparatuses via the mobile terminals.